


We Keep This Love in a Photograph

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [10]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Love Simon, M/M, missing you fic, svthsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: secret spier prompted: "Do you reckon you’d be able to write something where Bram has to go away somewhere for soccer, Hanukkah etc. and Simon is all upset cause he misses him. And his friends try their best to cheer him up?"





	We Keep This Love in a Photograph

“Don’t go,” Simon mumbled into Bram’s chest for the tenth time that day.

They were lounging on Bram’s bed, the door open due to one of many policies Bram’s mother had in place for whenever Simon was over.

“I’d take you with me if I could,” Bram chuckled, and Simon could feel it emanate from deep within Bram’s chest. He loved being able to do that. 

How would he survive a week without being in this boy’s arms? Simon wondered how he did it before.

“And stick me on a bus with a bunch of soccer bros who never wash their jockstraps,”

“I think you’re confusing us for the football neanderthals,” Bram smiled. “And I would never do that to you…unless that’s something you’re into,”

Simon noticed the cheeky glint in Bram’s eye and responded: “Maybe there are some things better left unsaid,”

* * *

Simon thought he was being a little overdramatic, and that was a lot coming from him.

Currently, he was awake in bed at two a.m in the morning and it had only been three days since Bram had been gone.

The first day was easy since the tingle of Bram’s kiss was still lingering on his lips and Bram texted him throughout the bus ride.

Bram must have been considerably busy the day following that, but he had Abby and Leah to distract him, and those two were getting along eerily well.

But now it was day three, and Simon was swiping through the photos in his camera roll and realized just how many pictures of Bram he had. Many were screenshots of their FaceTime conversations, others were group shots. 

Simon found himself zooming into Bram’s face, memorizing each detail and imagining him up close.

And then there was a picture that Simon wanted to ingrain into his memory forever.

One was after a sleepover at Nick’s place, where Simon and Bram had snagged the guest bedroom for themselves. Simon had woken up to the noises coming from the kitchen on the floor below. He had grabbed his phone to check the time, and when he had turned around he witnessed probably the most gorgeous image in existence.

Bram was asleep, his beautiful, delicate eyelashes fanning over his cheekbones, his lips slightly parted as they were whenever Simon kissed him.

Fuck, Simon missed him so much.

* * *

“You’re losing it, Si,” Leah mentioned to him the next morning. Her honesty was refreshing rather than insulting, and Simon welcomed it.

“Well, I don’t know what else to do,” Simon replied honestly. And he didn’t. He didn’t remember a time where he wasn’t in contact with Bram. When it wasn’t Bram, it was Blue. And he didn’t want to relive the time he had been cut off from Blue.

If he thought about it, that’s what he was afraid of. Subconsciously, this week of not talking to Bram was reminiscent of the time he spent thinking Blue wanted nothing to do with him. It explained a lot, and Simon mentally slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner.

“You need a reminder,” Leah said as if she could read his mind. And Simon supposed, after so many years of friendship, perhaps that was true.

“About?”

“How crazy Bram is about you,”

* * *

“What’s this?”

“Well, I thought I’d save this as excellent blackmail material…” Leah started, as she opened her laptop. “But then I saw Bram’s face.”

Simon was curious. The first thing he noticed was himself. And he was shitfaced drunk. Like he was insanely out of it. He was smiling stupidly, something was clearly spilled over the front of his t-shirt and his fists were raised as if he’d just won an Academy Award for  _Actor in a Drunken Role._

But then he saw what Leah was talking about. As the rest of his friends clearly had a look of:  _’we are never going to let him live this down.’_

Bram’s expression clearly stated: _‘I am so in love with him.’_

“Thank you,” Simon said, smiling to himself. He didn’t know how much he’d needed that.


End file.
